


moon

by Amanda (rarityfirefly)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 04:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarityfirefly/pseuds/Amanda
Summary: just some word play - original work inspired by spirit*originally written circa 2005 or thereabouts





	moon

She stretched her arms above her head, breathing in slowly, filling her lungs with the crisp clean autumn air. She adored this time of the year: the freshness, the clear hint of winter on the way but still with enough warmth to be comfortable outdoors. Which was where she was currently; outside. She looked to the sky through the narrow opening in the treetops and caught a glimpse of the moon shining back at her. She smiled. The full roundness of that heavenly body always brought joy to her heart. By herself, alone, in the crispness of the night she connected with her spirit in a way that she couldn’t otherwise achieve. The silence was golden, the space involved in the lack of sound trapped her within its glory and she held it to her heart like an invisible prize.

Lowering her arms she relaxed her body into a comfortable standing position. Moving around the space between the trees she was more at ease than at any other time. She never had to worry about people, thoughts or fear in this place. Her private place: hidden in the trees. How she had come to be in the place was a long journey in itself, but she was happy that she was here, now at this time.

Looking above her again, she moved ever so slightly closer to the centre of the tiny grove, and the moon shone full on her body. Her raven hue hair shone with the brightness of the full moon, her eyes glistened with awareness. She could never imagine a time and a place more complete as this. Her heart opened with energy, coursing through her system. With each beat, her connection strengthened, expanded and opened through her spirit.

The moon sparkled in the air around her. It seemed so much larger, and closer than she was accustomed to. Her breathing slowed; her heart and mind and spirit became quiet with the task at hand. Outside issues seemed so trivial, so lost in the glory that was glowing around her. This was something that had never quite happened before. This was only supposed to be a simple Full Moon Ceremony, but suddenly it was so much more.

The energy around her coalesced into a shining glowing form, translucent, yet very physical. Even through the shocking glow, she could tell it was a female spirit. She couldn’t breath. It was amazing, unbelievable, and miraculous. Her hand came to her mouth, her heart beating loudly in her ears. The figure moved towards her, in a dreamlike fashion. She was caught in place, and couldn’t have moved even if she did want to.

The figure smiled softly and reached out to touch her face gently. The energy that jolted through her body from this touch was nothing short of fantastic. She felt love, joy, life, and everything all in that one moment. And the figure disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. Leaving her speechless and aware all at once.


End file.
